horrible_tv_show_episodesfandomcom-20200214-history
Get the Hock Out (Buddy Thunderstruck)
Get the Hock Out is the 5th segment and the first half of the 3rd episode of Buddy Thunderstruck. Plot When Auntie Uncle loses all her furniture to debt to Big Tex, Buddy takes a job from Big Tex as a repo man to get his own stuff back. Why It Sucks * Most of the characters (except Robby Burgles, Mr. Weaselbrat, Mama Possum, Leroy, Nick the New Guy and the Beavers) have been horribly butchered to the point where they not only lose half of their charm from the first four segments and the entire Thomas Krajewski era of the show, but a few characters were still flanderized in later episodes. ** Buddy is flanderized into a sinful criminal trucker and later a complete idiot who only cares more about being a repo man than his own stuff in this episode. He lies, steals other people's stuff and runs them over with his truck. Even worse is that he never gets punished and no one calls him out for his sinful actions. ** Darnell is flanderized into a dumber and disgusting pervert and punching bag who urinates on things in front of women in public. The episode even shows the unzipped part of his jumpsuit pants, which is thankfully censored by his ferret tail and sneaker. *** Speaking of Darnell, he tries to urinate in Muncie's asparagus casserole (which he mistakenly calls it "gelato"), but thankfully Muncie shoves him off the table before he does that. ** Big Tex is extremely flanderized into a more harsh and greedier version of Mr. Krabs who gets people with no money to become repo men which is very illegal in real life due to it involving no pay from the workers, and he never got sued, get an fine or arrested for this action much like Buddy Double with his Buddy imposter plan. ** Artichoke is flanderized into an extremely cruel Ursula (Magnolia in Season 1)-like savage predator who barely shows charm and only harms someone when he gets distracted or stole his motorcycle. ** Muncie is flanderized into an unlikable man-hating Mary Sue who doesn't help the sad costumers and constantly treats her own cousin Buddy and Darnell like garbage. ** Auntie Uncle is flanderized into an extremely dumb aunt who treats both her own nephew and herself like they're homeless people and even losing all of Buddy's stuff including his furniture and even his winning money which is something that Patrick Star from Seasons 5-7 would do. ** Other characters such as Beavers, Leroy, Nick the New Guy and Mama Possum are nothing but very pointless and harsh punching bags who don't even bother to call Sheriff Cannonball to sue the Gold Brick Prawn Shop or arrest Buddy, Darnell and Big Tex for stealing their stuff. * This episode tends to overuse an lot of filler such as Big Tex laughing after each montage of Buddy and Darnell stealing two times, then the terrifying scene where a giant Big Tex laughing evilly while the sky turns to hellish red and the Rabble Rouser drives back and forth with a lot of stuff before he stopped with red eyes fading to black, the main characters trashing Mama Possum's front garden and sneaking into Nick's house just to steal his TV which Nick is watching anyway. * The scenes with Buddy and Darnell hanging out with Mr. Weaselbrat at his hot tub are considered to be the most filler gags in a Buddy Thunderstruck episode ever, as they waste a lot of time on the episode and the three gags were nothing but filler during its 12-minute runtime. * Mr. Weaselbrat only appeared in this episode for filler mainly because of his guy's hot tub gags. * Some unfunny jokes which tried to be funny to the point that they're downright disgusting and cruel such as the infamous scene where Darnell urinates in a birdbath in front of Mama Possum. * It wasted the writing talent of Chris Pearson who is best known for creating the Hub cartoon series, Dan Vs., However unlike that show which has smooth personalities on the characters, he actually tried hard to keep most of the characters' charm but failed since the characters were flanderized in this episode. * It is also another Buddy torture episode along with Buddy Double because he got tortured by his own female family members, Auntie Uncle sells his furniture and even losing all of Buddy's winning money and Muncie treats Buddy and Darnell like garbage and throw them out of the Concho Bolo just for taking one of her bar chairs as well as being repo men. this is because of their flanderization in this episode. * Buddy and Darnell promised to give everyone's stuff back, but they only gave Artichoke and Mr. Weaselbrat's stuff back and never even bothered giving back the other characters' belongings that they stole and apologized for it. It even ended with another guy's hot tub scene with Buddy acting like a complete idiot by jumping in Mr. Weaselbrat's hot tub with no water. but it ends right there without any continuation thus making the ending pointless. ** Speaking of the pointless ending, Mr. Weaselbrat also said that Buddy and Darnell are now heroes despite their sinful actions of stealing. * Buddy and Darnell also never receiving their stuff back from Big Tex despite it being his main goal to do so. * Buddy, Darnell and Mr. Weaselbrat are seen wearing their normal clothes to bed and even in the hot tub, even Darnell said "Why aren't we're wearing swimsuits, Buddy said "What? Are we're made out of money?", which means that the animators were too lazy to change the characters' clothes. Redeeming Qualities *# Buddy, Darnell and Big Tex being forced to gave their stuff back. *# At least Robby Burgles, Mr. Weaselbrat (despite being an pointless filler character), Mama Possum, Leroy, Nick the New Guy and The Beavers (despite being pointless punching bags) are the only characters who aren't flanderized like the others. *# At least Artichoke and Mr. Weaselbrat got their belongings back. *# Buddy, Darnell (while a bit of a punching bag), Auntie Uncle, Muncie and even Big Tex become less flanderized as the series went on. *# The previous episode, "Robo-Truck of the Future" and the next episode "Thunderstruck Rab Cab" are better than this. *# The Stop-motion animation and voice acting are still great. *# This was Chris Peason's first cartoon episode that he wrote on other than and after the cancellation of his show "Dan Vs." since he did some live action protects like "Back to the Further" despite his writing talent being wasted. *# The episode was non-canon to the Thomas Krajewski era and the entire show, because the events of the episode was never seen or mention. Reception This episode was despised by many fans and critics due to the way Buddy and Darnell being harsh to other people for their stuff to gave to Big Tex, pointless ending in which Buddy and Darnell only gave the possessions back to Artichoke and Mr. Weaselbrat, but never even giving the other people their stuff back that they stole and never getting their stuff back from Big Tex, Mr. Weaselbrat only appear for filler along with his three guys hot tub gags from him, the scene where Darnell pees in a bird bath and the fact that it is a Buddy torture episode because of how Auntie Uncle and Muncie treated him. In fact, this is widely considered to be the worst (if not the absolute worst) episode/segment of the series. Category:Netflix Category:Bad episodes of Good shows Category:Mean Spirited Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Animated Episodes Category:Buddy Thunderstruck Episodes